


I'll wait for you

by Bates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Professor!Sam, Thanksgiving, barista!Gabriel, cheesy movies, coffeeshop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam decides to spend his Thanksgiving working, Gabriel decides otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> Fic for the ever so amazing greymichaela, the mother of all sabriel (and possibly my favorite person in the whole sabriel fandom). Happy birthday! [:

_But I'll be there forever_  
 _You will see that it's better_  
 _All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
 _I will not disappoint you_  
 _I'll be right there for you 'til the end_  
 _The end of time_  
 _Please be mine_

**Please be mine**

 

Sam sighed as he turned over another page of the essay currently in front of him. Starting on the second paragraph, he had started to wonder if she had even read the text book before starting, but now? Now, on page three, he knew that all she was saying was complete and utter bull and that she probably hadn’t even attended any of his lectures. That was fine by him, but she was not getting decent grades, not even in his dreams.

            He had wanted to give her a decent score, had even looked through the essay three times to look for at least _something_ positive to write down, but there was nothing. Especially not on thanksgiving.

            He had better things to do during his Christmas break, like hang out with his brother and Lisa, actually get to finish that book he started reading at the beginning of the semester. All things he couldn’t do because he had to be stubborn and assign his classes extra work before their break.

            On the plus side, staying at Stanford during the cold winter months allowed him to stroll around in the snow, explore. That _and_ the coffee shops were practically empty. He loved sitting in his favorite corner and just write a few pages of the novel he’d planned to finish _years_ ago.

            “Here you go, Sasquatch,” Gabriel said with a grin before putting a double espresso in front of him. “You looked like you needed a new dose.”

            “Thanks Gabe.” He and Gabe had started working at Stanford at the same time, he as a professor, Gabe as the barista in his favorite coffee shop.

            “Who’s sprouting bullshit this time?”

            “Almost everybody, as usual. Seriously debating throwing everybody out the window when the new semester starts.” Sam finished writing down his critiques for that particular essay and put the cap back on his red pen. “But I’m giving up for now. They’re not taking away my complete Thanksgiving eve.”

            “I don’t know why you still do it.” Gabriel fell down in the seat opposite him, “care for some company? Balth just took over my shift. Nobody should be alone on thanksgiving eve. Weren’t you going to go to your brother’s house?”

            “I was supposed to, but I have too much work to do before term starts again. The drive would take too long.”

            “Looks like sleeping takes too long too.” Sam wasn’t entirely sure if that was actual worry in Gabriel’s voice, or if it was just his imagination. He surely did have that brooding expression in his features. “When’s the last night you had a decent night of sleep?”

            “Honestly? Ages ago. I don’t even know when I last well, ate. Sleep isn’t that high on my to-do list,” his cheeks burned admitting this.

            “That’s it. I’m going to change and then we are going to my house or yours. Nobody should be alone on thanksgiving, especially not without food.”

 

They arrived at Gabriel’s house ten minutes later. Sam had been a little reluctant to go, but let himself be whisked away anyway. He and Gabriel had been friends for ages now, he could hardly expect Gabe to abduct him, _right_? It was a shame that they didn’t do stuff together more often.

            Over the past three years, they’d sometimes meet at the movies or when shopping. Not that they agreed to meet there, they just walked into each other and decided to stay together for the night. Each time had been fun, but had left him feeling confused.

            Just like that one time that he had brought Anna, his coworker, along to help him grade and he had looked so utterly upset that Sam wanted to ask Gabe what was wrong. He had been meaning to ask, but he couldn’t. Anna teased him about it relentlessly after.

            And in the end, Gabriel didn’t kill him, or abduct him for that matter. God forbid it, but he actually cooked – well cooked, he put a frozen pizza in the oven – and made them chocolate milk, spiked with alcohol. Sam and Gabe ate pizza, drank their drinks and snuggled up under their respective blankets on the couch.

            Sam had to admit, this was better than sitting at home with his bottle of wine and his stack of papers. Gabriel was good company, he may be silent and dorky and yes, cheesy – who else watches romance movies on Thanksgiving, but he surprised him. And not the bad kind of surprised either.

            He ended up scooting closer to Gabe without even noticing that he did it, until their shoulders were touching and Gabriel’s head was resting on his shoulder. It was pleasant, made him feel happy, even if it was just for a little while.

            “Thanks,” Sam muttered under his breath, “for tonight. It was nice.”

            “Thank you for coming,” Gabriel said, “otherwise, I’d still be working.” Sam felt a grin stretch across Gabriel’s lips. “And Thanksgiving is always better with friends or family.”

            “Right. What are you thankful for?” He smiled as he asked, pulling his blanket closer around him.

            “I don’t know,” Gabriel sighed, pressing his cold feet against Sam’s legs. Sam suppressed a yelp. “For having a steady job, friends. For heaving a steady life right now. It’s nice. You?”

            “For having Dean around. Work, as crazy as it may sound. For having the patience not to throw my kids out the window.” He bit back a laugh. “You know, the cliché stuff.”

            “Not for Anna?”

            “Anna?” he asked, surprised. “She’s a great colleague, but that’s all she is. We only hung out once or twice. She’s more of a friend of the other teachers. Why would I be thinking about her?”

            “Oh.” Gabriel’s cheeks flared bright red. “It’s, uh, nothing. I just though.”

            “That we were a couple?” Sam asked, smiling as Gabe dimly nodded. “No. God, no. She’s great, but not like that.” And then the final puzzle pieces clicked in place. Why Anna had been laughing at Gabe’s face and why he had looked that way. “Were you? Were you jealous of her Gabe?” He colored even more. “Oh god, Gabe.”

            “It’s not funny Sam,” he tried weakly, before hiding his face in his shoulder. “Not funny. I thought that I’d read you wrong all along. Literally, I was waiting to see you come in and rant about her being awful or about her breaking up with you. I shouldn’t have said that.”

            “Why were you?” There was a short tense silence, the airy atmosphere of the film completely gone. “Oh. I see.” Sam could barely hid his smile as he tipped up Gabriel’s face and pressed his lips gently to the other man’s. “My bad.”

            Gabriel was stunned into silence, looking at Sam with huge eyes. “I know what I’m grateful for he whispered before pressing his lips to Sam’s.

            “Oh yeah, what’s that?”

            “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on [Tumblr](http://mercifulsammy.tumblr.com/post/104605631270/fic-for-the-ever-so-amazing-greymichaela-the) and [LJ](http://youaregonecas.livejournal.com/4011.html)


End file.
